


You Treat Me Just Like Another Stranger

by thepurplesky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but honestly i don't know yet, i'll probably add more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurplesky/pseuds/thepurplesky
Summary: Everyone gets a name on their wrist at midnight on their 18th birthday. Unfortunately for Bellamy, he got his younger sister's annoying best friend Clarke who he can't stand. So Bellamy lies. To everyone. For years. He tells everyone that he didn't get a mark. He doesn't care what Clarke thinks of him. Right?
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first ever fics. I am absolutely obsessed with the 100 and with Bellarke. I am also definitely not over 7x13. So here is a fic where they are soulmates as they should be

“No matter whose name shows up on my wrist it won’t matter,” Echo said to Bellamy there were 30 more seconds left until her birthday. Both Bellamy and Echo had decided that no matter whose name showed up on their wrists at midnight on their birthday, they wouldn’t care. Neither of them really believed in soul mates. Bellamy’s mother had been left by hers and Echo didn’t know her real parents. So she couldn’t imagine them being real soulmates.

“We’re in this together.” 20 more seconds.

Echo closed her eyes. 15. 10. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Roan Azgeda

Bellamy couldn’t help but sigh. While he didn’t believe in soulmates, and never had, it would have been nice to be Echo’s. He did love her, and he thought he could love her forever. And though they had both promised that the name would mean nothing to them, Bellamy knew it was going to change their relationship forever.

People always said to not be dating someone before you turned 18. That the risk of getting hurt was too great. But it wasn’t like anyone listened. There is always a risk of getting hurt. Whether soulmates are involved or not.

When Bellamy got home the next morning Octavia was waiting for him in their kitchen, as was Clarke.

“So,” Octavia asked as soon as Bellamy walked into their house.

“So what?” He tried to act like he didn’t know exactly what she was talking about and he saw Clarke scoff and roll her eyes.

“Whose name was it? Was it your name? God, I hope not. I never really liked Echo. unless she really is your soulmate, then I guess I could learn to like her.” Octavia would’ve kept talking if not cut off by Clarke telling her to give Bellamy time to answer her questions.

Octavia had always believed in soulmates. It didn’t matter how many times you tried to tell her that things don’t always work out, Octavia believed. And he had no idea why. It wasn’t like their parents were soulmates. They didn’t even have the same father.

Once Bellamy was actually given the time to talk he told Octavia what had happened, “It wasn’t my name.” Bellamy couldn’t quite tell what emotion was on Octavia's face, she was, of course, devastated that it wasn’t Bellamy because even though she hated Echo she knew how much Echo meant to Bellamy and in not being soulmates their relationship had nowhere else to go. But Octavia was also happy that Echo wasn’t his soulmate.

So her first words were, “Thank god, I won’t have to deal with her again.”

“Just because we’re not soulmates, it doesn’t mean that we are breaking up. I told you this already.”

“I thought you were kidding! You’re seriously not gonna break up with her?”

“I have no reason to.”

“I mean besides the fact that you’re not soulmates!!!”

“And I’ve already told you, that means nothing to me.”

“Well, it should! Clarke, help me out here.”

Oh great. Bellamy thought. There wasn’t a time where Clarke would miss an opportunity to disagree with him. He would’ve kicked her out of the house years ago but he knew that she didn’t really have anywhere else to go.

“Bellamy is right, sorry Octavia.”

“What?!” both Blake siblings said at once.

“I don’t believe in soulmates, you know this Octavia.”

“Yeah but still . . .”

“I’m sorry I can’t help you.” With that Clarke got up to leave, not leave as in to go back to her own house, but just to leave the kitchen to go hang out in Octavia’s room. Clarke basically lived at the Blake residence. Bellamy hated it. He got into fights with her constantly. This was one of a few interactions they had had over the years that hadn’t ended in screaming or someone breaking something. Last time it was a vase of flowers.

Octavia and Clarke had met in middle school and had instantly become best friends. However, Bellamy and Clarke had never gotten along. They spent most of the time arguing or just plain ignoring each other. Which worked for both of them. So Bellamy was surprised that Clarke had just agreed with him.

After Clarke left Bellamy and Octavia just looked at each other for a second.

“Did she just take your side over mine?” Octavia asked, still a little dazed. This had never happened before. While Bellamy was aware of Clarke’s thoughts on soulmates, they had never agreed with each other on really anything.

“Yes, she did. Which means I am definitely correct on this matter.” Bellamy said with delight in his voice. Octavia couldn’t really argue with that. Well, she probably could but she was still shocked that she had nothing else to say. So Bellamy left her alone in the kitchen with her mouth still hanging open.

As he went upstairs to his room his thoughts drifted back to Echo. He knew that however much they had told each other that nothing would change after their 18th birthday, they both knew that everything would change. Even if they had gotten each other's names, it would’ve changed their relationship because they would’ve known that they were going to be together. But not having each other's names meant that technically there was someone else out there for each of them that was better suited to them than they were to each other. Bellamy was still pondering these things when Miller got there later in the afternoon.

Bellamy had texted him as soon as the name appeared on Echo’s wrist. Miller had been Bellamy’s best friend for years. And while Miller had wanted to be there for Bellamy he had had to work that morning. But he had come over as soon as he could.

“I know you don’t believe in them, but are you okay?” Miller asked him as soon as they got to Bellamy’s room.

“I honestly don’t know. I know what I think about the marks and what Echo thinks about the marks, but still.”

“Yeah, I get it. Getting your mark changes everything.” Miller had gotten his a couple of months ago, he had found the person on Instagram but had yet to actually reach out to him. But Miller hadn’t been dating anyone when he turned 18. “Do you know if she’s gonna try and find them?”

“I honestly don’t know. We never talked about that. I just don’t know.” Bellamy paused for a second before continuing “and then I’m going to get a name on my wrist that is going to be different.” Miller nodded. That was perhaps even harder. Going into your birthday knowing that who you wanted wasn’t going to appear on your wrist. At least if you went in without wanting someone you couldn’t be disappointed. But now, whoever’s name was going to appear was going to be a disappointment. And Bellamy didn’t know if you could handle that. He had always hated these marks. But now he had no hope for them.

“Well, I’ll be here for you when you get your mark.” Miller smiled sadly at him. They spent the rest of the day just playing video games in his room. Bellamy wasn’t going to contact Echo that day, he knew she needed at least a day before he could talk to her about everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to get another chapter up but as promised it is longer. I hope that you all enjoy it and thanks for even getting this far

“I can’t believe they aren’t soulmates!” Octavia exclaimed as she walked into her room that was already occupied by Clarke.

“You hate Echo.” Clarke pointed out.

“Yes, but Bellamy doesn’t.”

“You know that both of them don’t care about the marks right?”

“Even when people say they don’t care about the marks, they care about the marks.” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“How would you know? You aren’t getting your mark for another two years.”

“I just know okay.”

“Okay.” While Clarke didn’t like Bellamy and didn’t agree with him on just about anything, she had to agree with him on this. Soulmates don’t really mean anything. Her parents weren’t soulmates and while they had lots of issues so did soulmates. However she knew that despite everything everyone told Octavia, she believed in soulmates wholeheartedly. So much that Octavia hadn’t ever dated anyone. Opting to just not date until she met her soulmate. Which Clarke didn’t understand.

Clarke was dating someone at the moment. Finn. He was nice and made Clarke happy. However neither of the Blake siblings liked him. Not like Clarke cared about Bellamy’s opinion. That was actually something that Clarke and Bellamy went head to head about. Bellamy hated Finn and had tried to get Clarke to break up with him. Clarke didn’t think that Bellamy could have any input in Clarke’s life. Octavia just didn’t like him because they didn’t know if they were soulmates yet.

“I just feel bad for him, cause he wants Echo’s name and her name isn’t going to show up on her wrist.” 

“Yeah totally.” Clarke responded. “Do we have to keep talking about your brother.”

“Okay fine.” 

\------

It was a couple days before Bellamy actually saw Echo again. She came over to his house and was greeted by Clarke.

“Hi. He’s upstairs I think.” Then she walked away without another word. Octavia was in the kitchen cooking so she called out to see who it was. “It’s Echo,” Clarke whisphered. To which Octavia almost dropped a gallon of milk.

“This is the first time they’ve talked since . . .” Octavia didn’t have to finish her sentence as Echo made her way upstairs to Bellamy’s room.

“So this is the big conversation.” Clarke whispered back. While Echo was far enough away that she wouldn’t be able to hear even if they spoke at their regular level. But they felt that they needed to talk in hushed tones.

“Yes, do you think that we could listen through the door?” Octavia asked. 

“I mean we probably could, but should we?” Clarke thought that they definitely shouldn’t. This was a private conversation. And while she liked neither of the people in the conversation it still felt wrong to intrude.

“Come on it’ll be fun.” Octavia pushed.

“Octavia no, ask him about it later, I’m sure he’ll tell you.” The Blake siblings talked about everything together. While Clarke was technically Octavia’s best friend, Bellamy was her real best friend. They talked about everything together. So if Octavia asked about this conversation, Bellamy would spill his guts. He would probably tell her even if she didn’t ask. Which is why Clarke was even more against spying on him. 

“Ugggghhhh, you are no fun.”

“Yeah but if he catches us he will kill us.” To which Octavia had to slightly concede. He would definitely kill them. While he would tell Octavia anything she wanted to know, he would want her to ask before. He would not like being spied upon.

*******

Bellamy was in his room doing homework when he heard a knock at his door. He took a deep breath. He knew that Echo was going to come over sometime today, he guessed that time was right now. He closed his eyes for a second before opening the door and letting her into his room.

“Hey,” she said sort of sheepishly. She was wearing a band around her wrist where the soulmark was, but she was fidgeting with it. 

“Hey,” he said back. Not knowing what he really should say. Or if there was anything he should say.

“I’ve decided something.”

“Okay . . .” He held his breath, this was it. This was the big moment. The moment he had been dreading ever since he saw that name appear on her wrist.

“I want to find him.” He closed his eyes, he was afraid of this. “I don’t necessarily want to contact him, I just want to find him.” She blurted out quickly. Okay he could work with that. Not actually wanting to break up but to see who it was she was supposed to be with.

“Okay,” was all he said to her. It was all he could get out.

“Okay? That’s it?” Echo looked like she was actually mad that he didn’t have anything else to say about it.

“Well yeah,” there was no reason for Echo to be mad at him. He was just trying to be supportive.

“You don’t want to try and convince me not to find him?”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Well because he’s my soulmate and you’re my boyfriend.”

“Yeah but this is what you want. I know you don’t believe in soulmates, but still.”

“Okay then. Well. Thanks, I guess.” Then she just left again.

He sighed he knew that that conversation didn’t go great. She wanted to find him? He knew that the end was coming. If she wanted to find him then that wasn’t good for him. If she wanted to find him, then she eventually would want to meet him and see if they were actually soulmates. No, this did not bode well for Bellamy.

He sat in his room for a while trying to do his homework, but after a short time, he decided that he wasn’t getting anything done so he should at least go down to the kitchen and make himself some food.

When he got down to the kitchen Clarke was in there and he almost turned around and went back to his room, but he was actually starting to get hungry so he kept going.

“You okay?” She asked. He must’ve looked startled that she cared cause she said, “Octavia eavesdropped and told me what happened. That sucks.”

“I’m going to kill her,” he said under his breath then directing what he said next at Clarke said, “It’s none of your business.”

“People wonder why we don’t get along.” She said as she got up to put her dishes into the sink.

“Hey, you’re sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“Well actually, I was just trying to be nice.” 

“Why?”

“Cause you just broke up with your girlfriend.”

“We didn’t break up.”

“That’s not what Octavia said.” Clarke said with an air of certainty that got under Bellamy’s skin. So now Bellamy was getting angry. Clarke knew nothing about his relationship with Echo.

“Octavia knows nothing about this.”

“Well apparently she does or you wouldn’t be getting so defensive right now.” She said almost delighting in the fact that she had caught Bellamy. But Bellamy wasn’t going to give Clarke any kind of satisfaction.

“Oh what do you know?”

“Apparently enough.” She smirked.

Okay now he was angry. She knew nothing.

“You have no idea what I’m going through. So you can just run along to your mansion and deal with your own life Princess.” It had been a while since he used that name to her face. It had also been a while since he had mentioned her money. While they argued all the time those two things were not allowed to be brought up. But he had had a bad day, and she was being annoyingly correct about something she had no business being right about. Echo probably was going to break-up with him soon. So he was mad and there was only Clarke to take it out on.

“Really, you’re going to go there?” She finally looked at him, straight in his eyes. And there was fire in her eyes.

“Yeah, you don’t know about anyone’s problems because you can just run home to your soulmated parents and they can make all your problems go away.” If he hadn’t gone too far before he had gone too far now. He didn’t actually know if her parents were soulmates, but how could they not be soulmates. Seriously, she lived a perfect life, of course they were soulmates.

“I was trying to be nice to you because you are going through a hard time and you throw everything I can’t control into my face. Are you shitting me? I know that you are going through a hard time, but you can go fuck yourself because you are the biggest jerk I have ever met.” Her eyes glinted while she was ranting, a look that he hadn’t seen in a long time. He had crossed a line. She left after she finished talking, slamming the door behind her hard. Which left Bellamy to feel bad about two people. Echo and Clarke.

Not long after Clarke had gone back upstairs Octavia came down and looked like she was about to kill Bellamy. So she obviously had heard everything. This day was just getting better and better.

“I don’t want to hear it, O.”

“I don’t care.” She crossed her arms and gave him a glare that would send most people running.

“I don't want to hear it, Octavia.” He gritted out and gave her a look he knew would send most other people running.

“Stop taking your anger out at Clarke. And her parents aren’t soulmates.” Then she turned and left before he could say anything else. But he was still angry, and Clarke was the only person that he had to direct his anger at. He couldn’t direct it at Echo or Octavia and he didn’t like Clarke enough to get his anger in control for her. However he didn’t know that her parents weren’t soulmates.

He went to bed that night still mad and dreading his birthday.

\------

“I found him,” Echo said as she slid into her usual seat at his side during lunch. 

“You did?” Bellamy said after a second and he realized what Echo was talking about.

“Yeah he looks pretty cool.” She turned her phone towards Bellamy to show him Roan’s instagram page. And he had to admit that he did look pretty cool. “He lives in Polis,” which was a couple hours drive from Arkadia where they lived. “And he’s 22.” That really got Bellamy’s attention. If he was 22 that meant that he’d known about Echo for four years now and hadn’t ever tried to contact her.

“He’s 22?” He said.

“Yeah,” the same thing had probably gone through her head when she first saw his age.

“Do you know anything else about him?”

“No . . .”

“Why does it seem like there is something else you want to say.”

“I want to contact him.” Bellamy hung his head at that. He was afraid that she would see him and then say something like that.

“Okay. What does that mean about us?”

“You know.” He did. He didn’t want to know what it meant but he did.

“I’m sorry. I know I said that the mark wasn’t going to change anything between us, but how could it not.”

“I know, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. It’s not your fault.”

“I’m still sorry.” With that Echo kissed him on the cheek and got up to go sit somewhere else.

Miller slid down the table from where he had been pretending not to listen to Bellamy and Echo’s conversation.

“I’m sorry man. I know you were expecting this but that doesn’t make it easier.”

“Yeah well. I mean there’s nothing that anyone could’ve done about this.”

“Still.”

“Yeah yeah I know.”

“Wanna skip the rest of the day and go see a movie?”

“Yeah sure.”

*****

“They broke up. They broke up!” Octavia sat down next to Clarke and was smiling widely.

“I thought you felt bad for Bellamy.”

“I do, but I’ve thought about it and I really don’t like Echo so I’m glad that she is out of his life.”

“Okay well, you are officially the worst sister ever.”

“Don’t say that.”

“What you are. Your brother’s heart just got broken and you are celebrating. That’s pretty terrible.”

“Oh shut up. You’d be celebrating if you were in my place.”

“Well since I can’t stand Bellamy I don’t think I would really care about who he was dating or have an opinion about it.”

“What do you have an opinion about?” Finn asked as he came up and sat next to them. Clarke could see the disdain on Octavia’s face when Finn sat down across from them.

“Who Bellamy is dating.” Clarke filled Finn in. 

“You have an opinion on that?”

“No, I don’t have an opinion. That’s the point.”

“Ah, I see. How is Bellamy’s relationship going?”

“They just broke up. And why do you care?” Octavia asked Finn nastily.

“I was just wondering geez.”

“Hey whatcha doing tonight,” Clarke asked Finn mostly just to change the subject.

“Going to a party with some friends.”

“Oh okay.” While Clarke didn’t like parties and in all honesty would probably deny the invitation she still wanted to be invited to things. Finn must’ve noticed the change in Clarke's demeanor so he got up and left.

“Why are you bummed that he didn’t invite you? You hate parties.” Octavia asked as Octavia knew exactly what had been running through her mind. 

“There’s no reason I just am.” They changed the subject and didn’t talk about the party until later that night.

\-----

Later that night Bellamy called Clarke. Which he rarely ever did unless he couldn’t get ahold of Octavia but he hadn’t even tried to call Octavia. Since it was such a rare occurrence she decided to answer the phone.

His voice was nervous on the other side of the phone, “So uhhhhhh, I may have punched your boy-” He didn’t get any farther than that before Clarke interrupted him.

“You did what?!?! Why the fuck would you do that?! What the actual hell Bellamy?” She basically screamed into the phone.

“Just just calm down. I wanted to call you to talk to you first. I need to tell you something, but I can’t drive and I don’t think it would be good to say this over the phone.” Clarke was fuming. What could he possibly have to say that he couldn’t say over the phone. What gave Bellamy the right to punch Finn. “Please Clarke.” He pleaded.

“I’ll be there soon. Send me the address.” She decided that she better go if only to punch Bellamy for punching Finn. Octavia who hadn’t heard the full conversation looked at Clarke quizzically. Clarke just said, “get dressed. We’re going out, I’ll fill you in on the way.”

As promised Bellamy texted her the address and they were out of the house in ten minutes. Clarke filled Octavia in on the drive however her response was slightly tamer than Clarke expected.

“He probably had a good reason.”

“He punched Finn. He’s been itching to do that for years, it was probably for no reason.” Octavia furled her brow but didn’t way anything else for the rest of the drive.

Bellamy and Finn were waiting outside the house where the party was. Finn had tissues stuck up his nose and Bellamy had an ice pack on his hand. Finn perked up when he saw Clarke as she was walking up to the house but Bellamy gave him a look so he didn’t approach her. Bellamy walked up to them and correctly read the murderous expression on Clarke's face and started off with,

“Before you punch me hear me out. I found him making out with a girl,” he paused, “with his name on her wrist.”

Clarke was so shocked she couldn’t move. She couldn’t think. Finn had just turned 17 so there was still a whole year where they could be blissfully ignorant. But apparently he had found his soulmate and hadn’t told her about it. 

Finn approached cautiously, noting the expression on Bellamy’s face that said if he tried anything he would get punched again. 

“Clarke it’s not what you think,” He started. That jump-started her brain.

“It’s not what I think? Then what is it? Cause what I think is that you met your soulmate and didn’t tell me, then moved ahead with her without giving me any indication.” He wasn’t even meeting her eyes. “Are you going to say anything?”

“I’m sorry.” That was all he said. She shook her head. That was nowhere near good enough but it would have to do for now. So she turned on Bellamy.

“There are much better ways to solve this than just punching everything in sight. And I don’t need your help fighting my battles. I can do that just fine.” Then she turned around, got in her car, and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Leave kudos or comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to update it. But I hope that you like it

It had been a couple of months and Bellamy and Clarke still weren’t talking. Not like they really talked before but now they were completely ignoring each other. Clarke was still mad that he punched her boyfriend. She didn’t think that anything gave him the right to do that. She could defend herself well enough on her own. And he just wanted some thanks. He knew that she could handle herself but he still thought that what he did was the right thing.

Bellamy knew that they had broken up and never gotten back together. He had learned from Octavia (not like he asked, Octavia just told him) that the person he had caught Finn kissing was Raven. His soulmate. Apparently, they had met a couple of weeks before the incident. And were sort of dating, behind Clarke’s back. He went to the party with Raven. And it was just dumb luck that Bellamy was there. But Clarke still resented Bellamy. So they both went on with their lives. Just now they were taking more care to avoid each other than they usually did.

The day of Bellamy’s 18th birthday was fast approaching. And he was dreading it more and more as time went on. He had been dreading it before the whole Echo thing happened, and now everything was just so much worse. Going into his birthday knowing that the one person that he wanted to appear on his wrist wasn’t going to. He honestly just wished that he wouldn’t get anyone. He knew that it was incredibly unlikely, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t imagine there being someone better for him than Echo was.

The day before Bellamy’s birthday Octavia was literally vibrating with happiness. “Just think about it. Tomorrow you will know who your soulmate is,” she said with a dreamy look in her eyes. 

“Shut up Octavia,” was about all he could manage today as a response. Ever since Octavia was old enough to understand soulmates she had been obsessed. And Bellamy had always hated the thought. Their mother and Octavia’s father were soulmates. But he didn’t see the two of them around. His dad had left when Aurora had found her soulmate who had left promptly after Aurora had gotten pregnant. Then she basically drank herself to death. Which had led Bellamy to stand up and be a good influence and hard worker. Which he had done. So Octavia and Bellamy were left on their own. 

Bellamy had always hated the idea, but after that, he really couldn’t stand them. He didn’t blame Octavia for her romanticism, what he remembered about their mother she had the same thing, but he did wonder how she could still believe after all this time. And he tried to get her to stop romanticizing them. But he knew that she never would.

“So what’re you doing tonight? I can stay up with you until midnight? Please?”

“No.” He said flat out. He was already dreading this day, spending it with Octavia would only make everything so much worse. “Miller is coming over tonight when he finishes work. And you are definitely not invited. And no snooping either.”

Octavia crossed her arms angrily. But didn’t argue. She knew that that was going to be the answer, she just wanted to see if she could get him to crack. He didn’t. So the day before his birthday went pretty much as planned. He spent the whole day dreading midnight then Miller came over later that night and they spent a while playing video games, however, Miller fell asleep at 11. He had been working with his father all day and despite his best efforts couldn’t stay awake until 12. 

So Bellamy sat awake by himself. Waiting. He wasn’t even doing anything. He was just sitting there nervously looking down at his wrist and fiddling with the large black band he had bought earlier that day. He knew that the name wasn’t going to appear until it was midnight but he couldn’t help himself from checking every few seconds. And when the clock finally struck midnight he needed no more proof that soulmates were a lie. Because branded on his wrist was  
Clarke Griffin

\------

“Clarke Griffin? Your soulmate is Clarke Griffin?” Miller asked, still not believing it even after he saw the name in big black writing on Bellamy’s wrist. 

“Shhh. Don’t say it too loud, Octavia eavesdrops.” Bellamy responded grumpily. He still couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t slept at all the night before. He honestly couldn’t believe that Clarke was his destined true love. They hadn't talked in months. And he wasn’t planning on breaking the silence anything time soon. And he knew that she felt the same way.

“Well, you’re going to have to tell her at some point.” Miller tried to point out about Octavia.

“No, I don’t.” 

“The first thing she’s going to ask you when you see her is who’s name it is.” Miller wasn’t connecting the dots in his head. And Bellamy couldn’t blame him. Who would ever be stupid enough to lie to everyone and say that he didn’t have a soulmate? Especially when he saw that person every day. And that person would eventually find out.

“I’ll tell her that I didn’t get one.”

“Clarke is going to get your name in two years. She won’t forgive you.” Miller said somewhat exasperated. 

“O will get over it,” Bellamy said waving him off. She would. Octavia always got over it when she was mad at Bellamy. Granted Bellamy had never done anything this stupid, but he still thought that this was best. Telling Octavia that Clarke was his soulmate wouldn’t have gone well.

“I meant Clarke.” Miller amended. But Bellamy honestly hadn’t thought about what Clarke would think about him lying to everyone. But he honestly didn’t care.

“Well, it’s a good thing that I don’t care whether or not Clarke forgives me. Now let's sneak out of the house so I can avoid Octavia as long as possible.” So they headed off to school earlier than they usually do and didn’t run into Octavia until lunch. And it wasn’t just Octavia they ran into, it was everyone.

“Sooooooo,” Octavia said as soon as Bellamy was within hearing range.

“So what,” Bellamy said playing dumb. But he couldn’t fool anyone, as they were all looking at him. Except for Clark. Clarke was studying for a test and hadn’t even looked up. Which helped Bellamy not feel as bad about his next words. “I don’t have one.” Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Miller slump slightly defeated. Clarke looked up from her studying. And everyone else just gaped at him. While it wasn’t super rare to not have a soulmate it was rare enough that everyone started talking at once.

Octavia however took his attention away from everyone else. “What?!?!? What do you mean you don’t have a soulmate?” She reached for his wrist but he held it out of reach. If she ever saw the name his life would be over.

“I mean there isn’t a mark.” He looked to his friends for help. Octavia wasn’t going to leave this alone. 

Monty was the one who helped him out, “It’s not that uncommon. About 1% of people don’t have marks.”

Octavia still looked dumbfounded. “Are you okay?” She finally asked Bellamy. She looked so concerned for him for a second he actually felt bad for lying to her. Bellamy knew that if Octavia didn’t have a soulmate she would never get over it. He didn’t want to imagine that. However, he would rather not have a soulmate than have Clarke as his soulmate.   
“Yeah yeah, I’m totally fine with it. I don’t believe in them anyway so it doesn’t really matter all that much to me.” Octavia didn’t look convinced with Bellamy’s answer, but she saw that that was all she was going to get so she let it drop. Fortunately for Bellamy.

\-------

Octavia was a lot nicer to him after his birthday. Even if he really didn’t have a name, he didn’t need her pity. He kept trying to tell her that, but there was really no use. She felt so bad for him that there were times where he debated telling her the truth. But he never did.

Clarke had also been nice to him lately. Well, nicer than usual but not necessarily nice. Which he was fine with. They were talking now. Cordially, and they were still getting into arguments but he thought that it was better than just ignoring each other. And he was going to take what he could get from Clarke.

Even though Clarke was being nicer to him he still couldn’t see why they would ever be considered soulmates. They still got into fights whenever they saw each other. And she seemed to be at their house even more often than usual. One day he went downstairs at one am and Clarke was already there eating his cereal.

“You know that’s my cereal.” It was a statement, not a question. As she did know that it was his cereal. He bought it specifically for himself and she always ate it and he always told her not to.

“Yes” was all she responded. He was already tired and now he was annoyed. 

“Why are you always here eating my food?”

“Because you have the best food.”

“Can’t you just ask your parents to buy this cereal for you?”

“But it tastes so much better when I’m stealing it from you.” She smiled sweetly at him. Well, at least that’s what he thought she was going for. It didn’t look very sweet to him.

“God do you have to be this much of a princess?”

“Only when I’m with you!” She responded fake cheerily. All this was doing was making him madder. She could make him so mad sometimes. She was really the only one who could get under his skin like this. Miller blamed it on them being soulmates. Saying that they just butted heads because they were too afraid to actually talk and get to know each other. Bellamy said that it was proof that they weren’t really soulmates. Soulmates weren’t supposed to argue this much. They were supposed to get along. They were supposed to feel like home. That definitely wasn’t what it felt like to be around Clarke.

“Just shut up and stop eating my food.” He said grumpily. Although he usually sounded grumpy when he was talking to Clarke.

“I will not do either of those things.”

“Seriously? It’s one am and you refuse to shut up. Look I’m tired, I just came down for a bowl of cereal, and then I’m off.”

“Well, as long as you’re down here I can annoy you.” Now he was mad.

“Why? Why do you have to annoy me all the time? What do you get out of it?”

“Just the pleasure of knowing I am one of the few people who can get under the skin of the famous Bellamy Blake.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.”

“It means that it’s fairly hard to get under your skin. And yet I can do it effortlessly. The only other person at my level is Octavia.”

“Shut up.” Was the only comeback he could think of. However, it was probably the lamest one he could’ve chosen. All it did was let Clarke win the argument. Not like he was awake enough to care, or even awake enough to remember what they were arguing about.

They both sat in silence until they finished their cereal. Putting their dishes into the sink to deal with in the morning, they went their separate ways for the night. But Bellamy couldn’t stop thinking about Clarke for some reason. Probably just because she was the absolute worst. It had nothing to with the fact that her name was tattooed across his wrist in large black writing. Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me sooo long to update. But here it is and I hope you guys like it. However, I did change the tags because of this chapter. Nothing that happens didn't already happen in canon.

It was late at night and Clarke didn’t know where she was going. She was just driving. Which was probably dangerous given her mental state at the time. But she had to get away. She had to just drive. She couldn’t be in the same house as her mother. Not after the news, her mother had just broken to her. Her father was dead.

So while she was driving somewhat dangerously around in the middle of the night her subconsciousness brought her to the Blake household. Even though part of her knew that Octavia wasn’t going to be there. She didn’t know how she knew this and she didn’t know where Octavia was. Or maybe she did. But her head was just foggy. She couldn’t think straight, she couldn’t even breathe. So she pulled into the Blake driveway and knocked on the door.

She thought that this was odd too. But she couldn’t quite remember why that was either. Something was all wrong, but she didn’t know what it was. Bellamy answered the door a second later a confused look plastered onto his face. Then she remembered that she was supposedly out with Octavia tonight. But she didn’t have enough brainpower to feel bad for Octavia and the trouble she had just gotten her into.

“What’re you doing here? Where’s O?” Was the first thing that Bellamy asked when he opened the door.

“I . . . I don’t know,” she said slowly. Well somewhere in her head knew where Octavia was but that didn’t matter as her brain wasn’t functioning correctly tonight anyways. She looked up at Bellamy and for a second he looked mad. Not at her, but mad. Probably at Octavia. She was going to have to apologize to Octavia for this. But as she looked him in the eyes his anger turned into something else. Concern almost. She didn’t think she had ever seen concern in his eyes. At least it had never been directed at her before.

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” He finally said. It felt like hours had passed, but it was probably only a few seconds. Her whole world was turned upside down and she hadn’t figured anything out yet. She was terrified. And she didn’t know where her best friend was. She couldn’t sort through all her thoughts to get to Octavia. So she confided in Bellamy.

“My dad’s dead.”

\------

Bellamy ushered her into the living room and she thinks that he asked if she needed anything. She couldn’t really hear him. She couldn’t hear anything anymore. Her brain was becoming mistier and mistier as time was going on. He had her sit down on her favorite spot on the couch. She also saw that he was texting someone. Presumably Octavia. She should probably do that too. To warn her. But she couldn’t do anything. All she could do was sit there.

He went into the kitchen to make them tea. But he kept looking in on her every few seconds. Probably to make sure that she hadn’t fallen apart in the two seconds since he last checked up on her. Finally, he sat down next to her and gave her some tea. 

They sat like that for a while. At least that’s what she thinks. She honestly had no concept of time. However, he did eventually break the silence. He cleared his throat then spoke,

“Look obviously I don’t know exactly what you’re going through but my mom did die, so I know a little.” But Clarke didn’t respond. It was like she didn’t know how to talk anymore. She just sat there. While the truth was fully dawning on her. Her father had just died. She would never get to talk to him again. He was gone forever. And she was left here with her mother. Her mother she couldn't stand even with her dad there. But now she was without her dad. She was without her dad. The words were sinking in now. Going deeper and deeper into the mental fog. Clearing a path that was just death. And so the tears started to spill. They started to fall harder and harder.

Soon she was sobbing. She didn’t know how and when it had happened. But she was crying harder than she ever had. Her body was shaking with it. Then suddenly Bellamy pulled her into his chest. And just held her. He didn’t say anything. All he did was hold her. Was let her get her emotions out. So she cried. She cried until she fell asleep. 

After she fell asleep she had a vague sense of being carried somewhere. But she was so tired from the day that she didn’t care enough to wake all the way up to figure out what was happening. So she let herself be carried away.

*******

Bellamy had been minding his own business last night when Clarke had shown up. She had almost given him a heart attack. Between actually knocking on their door, not knowing where Octavia was and the panic that was on her face; He had honestly never been so scared. He had thought something had happened to Octavia. And while his family was off the hook. Clarke’s was.

He knew what the loss of a parent could do to a person. And he knew it was going to be hard on Clarke. He couldn’t imagine losing someone as close to him as Clarke was to her father.

So he sat there. And tried to be there for her. And let her cry until she fell asleep. Once he had realized that she was really asleep as only crying can do to you he carried her up to his bedroom. He didn’t want her to sleep on the couch and he also didn’t want Octavia to be scared shitless when she came home and there was someone sleeping on her bed. So Clarke would sleep on his bed while he would sleep on the couch.

It took him a while to fall asleep. There was a reason he didn’t want Clarke sleeping on the couch. And when he finally fell asleep it was extremely fitful. Between being worried about where Octavia was and being worried about Clarke he had a lot on his mind. 

He woke up the next morning to Octavia shaking him awake. Which was an unpleasant end to an unpleasant night's sleep.

“Sorry big brother, my phone died last night, and didn't get all your texts till this morning.”

“Where were you last night O?” Was his first question. He knew that this would be the only time he could find out.

“Out with Clarke, then we slept over at her place.” She was blatantly lying to him. This was new. Or at least he thought it was. He hoped it was.

“Nice try O, but Clarke spent the night here. So let me ask you again, where were you last night?”

“What do you mean Clarke spent the night here?”

“Where were you last night?” He wasn’t about to let her off.

“Okay fine I went to a college party, I didn’t want you to know.”

“You what?” Bellamy hated Octavia going to regular parties, but college parties were even worse. But now really wasn’t the time to get angry at Octavia for lying to him. So he calmed himself down and told Octavia what had happened last night while she was off at a party. “Clarke’s father died last night.”

Octavia looked just as shocked as Clarke had looked the night before.

“He what?”

“He died. Last night. I didn’t get any specifics out of her. I let her cry until she fell asleep and then I carried her to my room. I didn’t want her sleeping on the couch or have you come home to someone in your bed.”

“Is-is she okay?”

“I honestly have no idea. Probably not though. I would go up there with some tea and gently wake her up.” So Octavia went upstairs. Bellamy went about his day and found himself actually worrying about Clarke. Something he had never done before. Clarke had always annoyed him, but he knew what losing a parent felt like. As he had technically lost three. However, he was never as close with them as he knew that Clarke and her father were. He was actually glad that they had all left. But he knew that the same thing wasn’t going to happen for Clarke. 

A few hours later Octavia came downstairs.

“Are you hungry yet?” Bellamy asked them. He had already made himself lunch but would’ve been happy to help make them lunch as well. 

“No actually, well yes, but.” Octavia took a deep breath, “I told her I was coming down to get us some lunch, but I have to go to work. I can’t just leave her here. I already tried to get someone to cover for me, but with no luck. I have to go in.” Bellamy stopped talking for a second. Clarke couldn’t be left alone, not right now.

“Did you call Raven or Harper?”

“Everyone’s busy.” fuck. Fuck. Bellamy thought. This was not good. Not good at all. This meant that the only person who actually had time to spend the day with Clarke was him. The person that Clarke hated the most. Not like she was at the top of his list. Today was going to go terribly.

“Okay, you get ready for work, I’ll make lunch for her, then go up there and try to keep her company?” He ended the sentence in a question, looking at Octavia for her advice.

“I think that’s the best thing to do in this situation. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. She’s going through a rough time right now, she needs someone. It just sucks that I’m that someone.”

Bellamy made mac and cheese for lunch because he knew that it was her favorite. Not like he actually cared, it was because he had to learn because she was over at their house all the time. But now he was grateful that he knew that much about her. His knowledge would help both of them get through the day without killing each other.

He knocked on the door into Octavia’s room and Clarke answered for him to come in.

“I brought mac and cheese,” he said trying to smile a little. He supposed it probably looked more like a grimace but she got the idea. He hoped.

When she smiled back faintly he knew that his meaning had come across correctly. “My favorite,” she said in a small voice. It was the first time he had ever heard her speak in that voice, and if his heart hadn’t already broken for her, it would’ve just then. Clarke looked so small and broken. Something he had never seen her like. She was also so loud and full of life. He almost couldn’t handle this. Then he told himself to get a grip. It was Clarke. He hated Clarke. However, he was still allowed to feel sorry for her. So he answered her,

“I know. I put in extra cheese, just like you like it.” She tried to smile again, but it didn’t really work so he just handed her the food and sat down at the desk in Octavia’s room, and turned to the tv which Octavia had left on when she left. “Whatcha watching?” He asked.

“The office,” she responded.

“Good choice.” So they sat like that for a couple of episodes, neither of them saying anything or even moving until finally, Clarke broke the silence.

“Does it ever get better?” It drew him back from his thoughts, which if he was being honest had drifted into why they had all suffered under Michael so long if they all hated him. It was a rude awakening when he figured out what she was talking about. Does losing a parent ever get easier? And while he had lost three to Clarke’s one he still didn’t know if he could give her a satisfactory answer. 

“Well, it did for me. But I wasn’t close with any of my parents. So when they all eventually left, it wasn’t that hard. I was honestly happy to see my mom leave in the end. She had been a mess for years and it was only making things harder for Octavia and me. So yeah it got easier for me, but I don’t know about you. You were close with your father.” He shrugged. He honestly didn’t know how this was going to affect her. Their situations were incredibly different. As she still had a functioning parent left.  
Bellamy wished that Octavia had experienced at least one parent in her life. But they had all basically left by the time that she was a toddler. Their mother was still in and out of the house at the time, but Bellamy was forced to raise her at a very young age. Which he was okay with. Octavia was turning into an amazing woman, and she definitely would’ve turned out badly if she had been left to be raised by Aurora. But Bellamy’s relationships with his parental figures had all been terrible, so he had no idea what to make of Clarke’s current situation.

“Well that was helpful,” Clarke joked. She actually joked. It took Bellamy a second to process what had just happened. And Bellamy felt himself hate Clarke a little less. So he smiled back at her.

“Sorry, Princess.” He said apologetically. She rolled her eyes at that. They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the day. And Bellamy for the first time that day was glad he was there.

When Bellamy heard Octavia come home he left Clarke and met Octavia in the kitchen.

“How’s she doing?”

“All things considered she’s doing okay. You go up there and I’ll make you some dinner and then bring it up.”

“She’s actually doing okay or are you just saying that cause you’re embarrassed that you haven’t talked to her all day.”

“For your information, I did talk to her today,” Bellamy said smugly. As he had actually talked to her. But Octavia didn’t look convinced. “What I did.”

“Was anything you said helpful in any way?”

“You’re gonna have to ask Clarke about that.” He said much more seriously. He had been trying to help and hoped that he did help but he didn’t know if she actually had felt better after their short conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading all the way through my first chapter. This chapter is mostly just set up, which is why it is so short. But the chapters will get longer as more time goes by.  
> The title is from the Paramore song Ignorance.


End file.
